La Promesa de un Sueño
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Tras la pérdida de Graham, Emma se encierra en sí misma, pero gracias a lo que pudo o no ser un sueño, la esperanza renace. Spoilers 1x07. Regalo para Dry.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los lugares o personajes conocidos me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.

Advertencias: Spoilers 1x07

El chocolate caliente tenía la cualidad de ayudar a Emma a dormir, y aún más si le añadía un poco de canela, que era como más le gustaba. Mary Margaret lo sabía, y por eso, cada noche, desde la muerte de Graham, dejaba una taza en la mesilla junto a su cama; no sabía si ella sabía el por qué de su gesto, pero siempre le daba las gracias.

Esa noche tenía previsto salir, así que le dejó una tetera lista para que pudiera servirse a gusto, pero olvidó poner el recipiente con la canela, y apenas si lo recordó cuando ya iba en el coche, pero supuso que viviendo tanto tiempo con ella no tendría problemas para encontrarlo.

Lamentablemente, o tal vez no, estaba equivocada.

Emma apreciaba los cuidados de Mary Margaret, que no hacía más que mostrar preocupación por ella desde el día en que ocurrió lo de Graham; bien pensado, era la única persona que no la había importunado con preguntas acerca de cómo se sentía; simplemente estaba allí, cerca, atenta, y ella lo agradecía profundamente, porque hablar de sus sentimientos no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, se le daba mejor esconder sus emociones muy hondo, hasta que estuvieran tan cubiertas que casi no pudieran lastimarla más.

Poco después de verla partir, decidió que iría por un poco de ese chocolate y luego se metería a la cama con alguna revista; pero por más que buscó no daba con la bendita canela. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que ella y Mary Margaret no tenían en común; mientras que a Emma le resultaba mucho más sencillo encontrar lo que necesitaba siempre que estuviera dentro de su caos ordenado, la segunda, por algún motivo, tenía que dejar cada cosa en su lugar, y estos eran los más extraños. Debajo de la alacena, en la puertecilla derecha de la mesada, en los estantes más altos a los que ni siquiera lograba adivinar como llegaba; en fin, en cualquier lugar, menos en los que a ella se le ocurriría buscar.

Tras maldecir por lo bajo unas cuantas veces, dio con un mueblecillo adosado a la pared en el que nunca había hurgado, con una hilera de cajones minúsculos que despedían un olor profundo aún cerrados. Abrió los dos primeros sin encontrar nada en especial, pero al correr el tercero, sintió tal mareo que debió dar un paso hacia atrás; fue como si mil aromas distintos la golpearan de improviso, ingresando por su nariz y llenando su cerebro. Cuando se recuperó, tomó una bocanada de aire, y empezó a buscar entre los sobres de papel que descansaban allí, acercándose apenas uno tras otro a la nariz y regresándolos a su lugar.

Si no fuera porque según Henry nadie podía salir de Storybrook, y Mary Margaret no era del tipo aventurero, habría pensado que se trajo todo eso de su último viaje a la India; nunca había visto tantas especias juntas.

Casi había desistido del todo cuando uno de ellos llamó su atención; era un sobre blanco y negro y al olerlo, le recordó al aroma de la canela, aunque mucho más potente; quizá fuera alguna variedad asiática. Supuso que no pasaría nada si tomaba un poco, tal vez no fuera muy agradable, pero no podía ser venenosa o algo así.

De modo que lo cogió, cerró el cajón y le puso una pizca a su chocolate, que a esas alturas estaba casi tibio, por lo que se apresuró a meterse en la cama, tomando su revista.

Para cuando iba por la mitad de la taza, sintió que el sueño la invadía, y se recostó con la cabeza sobre la almohada luego de ahuecarla un poco con la mano.

No recordaba la última vez que los ojos se le cerraron tan pronto.

Cuando despertó sintió como si hubiera dormido por días; nunca había tenido esa sensación de completo descanso, además de que no recordaba que su cama fuera tan mullida. Quiso permanecer con los ojos cerrados un rato más, pero sintió como la luz se colaba entre sus párpados y tras gruñir un poco, abrió los ojos.

E inmediatamente los cerró de nuevo; un minuto después los abrió una vez más.

¡¿Qué diablos?

¿En qué momento la pequeña casa de Mary Margaret se había convertido en un bosque gigantesco?

Debía de estar soñando, eso era, claro; pero por más que se pellizcó, nada cambió. Luego de golpear su cabeza tres veces contra el árbol en el que estaba apoyada, decidió dejarlo porque no importaba qué estuviera pasando, una contusión no iba a ayudarle.

Se levantó y miró de un lado a otro, intentando conservar la calma; debía de haber una explicación razonable para eso.

Tal vez Regina la había secuestrado mientras dormía, le administró algún tipo de sedante, y la dejó luego tirada en las afueras de Storybrook; allí había muchos bosques y esas cosas.

Un par de minutos después descartó la teoría porque era demasiado retorcida aún para Regina, y después de todo, si la hubieran sacado así de casa de Mary Margaret alguien lo habría notado.

No, debía de ser algo más, una clase de sueño súper resistente del que no podría despertar con unos cuantos golpes; no recordaba haber tenido uno antes, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Solo le quedaba hacer lo único que se podría en un caso así; dejar que el sueño siguiera su curso hasta el momento de despertar.

Se sacudió las hojas de la chaqueta y se puso las manos en las caderas con una actitud más positiva.

—Por supuesto, ya pasará, los sueños no son eternos.

—Díselo a esa pobre chica en la torre.

Emma giró a buscar el origen de esa voz malgeniada y elevó las cejas al ver aparecer entre el follaje a un hombrecito apenas más bajo que ella con lo que reconoció de inmediato como una pésima actitud.

—¿Qué?

—La chica. En la torre. Dormida para siempre—el hombre casi le deletreó las palabras, como si pensara que estaba ante una idiota.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—No es asunto tuyo.

De acuerdo, sabía aceptar un "vete al diablo" cuando lo oía, aunque fuera un poco atenuado por palabras más amables. Pero aún así, este sujeto le resultaba muy familiar, lo había visto en otro lugar, pero no podía recordar donde o cuándo. Era extraño, siempre había tenido muy buena memoria para los rostros.

—Mira, no sé nada de ninguna chica en una torre, lo siento.

—Debes de ser forastera.

—Oh, siempre lo soy, créeme.

—¿Y de dónde eres?

—De aquí, de allá—recuperó la confianza al ver que no era tan fiero como parecía—. Y para ser alguien que no está dispuesto a decir siquiera su nombre, haces muchas preguntas.

El hombrecillo soltó algo parecido a un gruñido, y se echó una bolsa al hombro que hasta entonces no había visto; habría jurado que vio una pala pequeña sobresaliendo de ella.

—¿Qué es eso?—se adelantó antes de que pudiera contestarle—. Déjame adivinar, no es asunto mío.

—Exacto.

Lo vio dar media vuelta rumbo al camino y corrió tras él, lo que no le fue nada difícil; sus pasos eran mucho más largos.

—¡Hey! ¿Podrías decirme en donde estoy?—pensó que sueño o no, siempre era bueno saber en dónde está uno parado.

Pensó que seguiría de largo sin contestar, pero tal vez le dio lástima, porque suspiró y se cambió la bolsa de hombro.

—Estás en el Reino.

Sí, el Reino, por supuesto, eso lo dejaba todo muy claro.

—¿Crees que podrías ser un poco más específico? ¿Qué Reino?

—_Este_ Reino.

—¿Y qué hay más allá de las montañas?—señaló los picos a lo lejos.

—Otro Reino.

—Lógico—Emma suspiró, sin ganas de preguntar qué había al otro lado, seguro le contestaría que otro Reino—. Bueno, gracias.

El hombre gruñón, como había decidido llamarle, la miró con una mueca de fastidio.

—No sabes en dónde estás y llevas el traje más extraño que he visto nunca—señaló su atuendo—, ¿piensas quedarte en medio del camino?

—Por ahora, eso creo, sí, hasta que despierte.

—¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Crees que estás soñando?

—Estoy bastante segura de eso.

Lo vio rascarse la cabeza, que empezaba a perder el cabello, y golpear un par de veces el piso con las botas.

—Mira, muchacha, estos son tiempos difíciles, no quieres que los hombres de la Reina te encuentren y te lleven al Castillo, te lo aseguro—habría jurado que vio un rastro de miedo en sus ojos—. Te haría un lugar, pero… estamos algo copados estos días; pero si caminas de frente por un par de kilómetros, y asegúrate de hacerlo entre el follaje para que no te vean desde un carruaje, y giras luego a la derecha, llegarás a una posada decente; es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti.

Emma parpadeó, sorprendida por ese gesto de amabilidad; ese hombrecito parecía realmente preocupada por ella; aún en un sueño era una sensación agradable.

—Bueno, gracias, seguiré tu consejo; me vendría bien una cerveza.

—¿Una…? Como sea, solo recuerda mantenerte alejada del camino.

—De acuerdo.

—Está bien, bueno, ten cuidado—y tras decir esto, apresuró el paso hasta el borde izquierdo del camino y se perdió entre los árboles.

Emma se encogió de hombros; vaya que era una experiencia curiosa para un sueño, pero iba a hacer lo que el hombre gruñón le recomendó. Hasta que despertara, no tenía mejores planes.

Se aseguró de seguir sus indicaciones y se internó en el bosque lo suficiente como para no ser divisada desde el camino, pero con cuidado de no perderlo de vista.

Solo debían de faltarle unos cuantos metros para llegar, hasta creyó ver el humo que despedía una chimenea a lo lejos, cuando el sonido de unas hojas al ser pisadas llamó su atención. Pensó en apresurar el paso y a ser posible correr hasta la posada, pero prefirió girar solo un poco para ver de qué se trataba; quizá el hombrecito la había seguido.

Lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Allí, entre el follaje, vio una cabeza de orejas puntiagudas con enormes colmillos que en otras circunstancias le habrían hecho correr; pero no pudo, porque la angustia reemplazó al miedo.

Sus ojos.

El animal tenía unos ojos extraños, uno de un color no muy definido, quizá negro o azul, pero el otro era de un tono de rojo que había visto solo una vez en su vida.

—Graham.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento susurró el nombre, y mucho menos que había empezado a correr en dirección al lobo, que en lugar de ir a su encuentro para atacarla, se alejaba de ella, con la cola alzada y un trote seguro, pero no lo bastante rápido como para que lo perdiera de vista.

Corrió varios metros, hasta que sintió como su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, y estuvo a punto de llamar al animal para que parara cuando este lo hizo de golpe, frente a un claro, y una vez allí la miró apenas sobre su hombro con una expresión que le pareció casi amistosa, y se perdió otra vez entre los árboles.

Estaba dispuesta a seguirlo, pero otro sonido la puso en guardia y apretó los puños a los lados; este sueño era demasiado, sentía que alguien estaba jugando con ella.

Un cervatillo salió de entre unas ramas y corrió hasta ella, pasando por su lado; iba a suspirar de alivio cuando una flecha salida de la nada se clavó sobre la grama, justo en el lugar que el animal acababa de pisar.

—¡Tú! ¿Tienes permiso para merodear en los bosques de Su Majestad?

Si Emma fuera de las personas que se desmayaban, lo habría hecho allí mismo, pero no lo era, y de cualquier forma, ¿qué sentido tendría desmayarse en un sueño?

El hombre que se acercaba a ella con una ballesta sujeta del brazo y el ceño fruncido la miró como a una extraña, una intrusa, y ella no atinaba a decir nada.

—¿Por qué no contestas? Has ahuyentado a mi presa.

Emma sintió como la sangre que debió de congelarse por un momento empezaba a correr nuevamente por su cuerpo, y milagrosamente, su voz estaba de vuelta, y ¡Dios, gracias! Nunca la había necesitado tanto.

—¿Graham?

Él la miró como si no supiera a qué se refería, molesto aún por la interrupción como para prestarle oídos a la que debía de parecerle la mujer más extraña que hubiera visto en su vida.

—Graham…

—Me confundes con alguien más—se dignó a verla al fin, acomodando la ballesta a su espalda—. Si no cuentas con permiso para andar por estos bosques, te aconsejo que te vayas o tendré que llamar a los soldados.

Emma sacudió la cabeza, confundida; ¿qué diablos estaba pasando allí? ¿Bosques de Su Majestad? ¿Soldados? ¿En qué momento su sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla?

Tomó aire, muchas veces, antes de atreverse a decir algo más.

—¿No me recuerdas?—odió que su voz saliera tan débil, casi como un chillido.

Se ganó otra mirada fastidiada, y sintió como el aire escapaba una vez más de sus pulmones cuando él se acercó a su lado, mirándola desde su altura, para agacharse luego a recoger su flecha.

No debía hacerlo, no era real, y aún así, aún en medio de ese sueño, supo que no tenía otra alternativa. Levantó una mano y la colocó sobre su mejilla, casi esperando que él se apartara, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó viéndola como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—Dios, Graham, te he extrañado tanto—observó como pestañeaba, ya sin rastros de enfado, solo podía ver confusión en sus ojos—. Soy Emma, ¿no puedes recordarme? Emma.

—¿Emma?

—Sí.

Su nombre nunca había sonado mejor, o más real que en ese momento.

—Lo siento, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

Emma sintió como si le hubieran pegado en el estómago con fuerza, un sabor amargo en su boca.

—¡Pero yo te conozco a ti!—si era su sueño, ella podía controlarlo, podría hacerlo recordar—. ¡Mírame! Soy Emma y tú eres Graham, y te he echado tanto de menos; por favor, recuérdame, por favor.

Él, sin dejar de mirarla, tomó también su mejilla con una mano, pasándola con suavidad de un lado a otro, apenas rozando sus pestañas con los dedos. Le pareció que había dejado ya su actitud recelosa y que la veía con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quién eres?—susurró.

—Soy Emma—lo repetiría tantas veces como fuera necesario—. Estoy soñando, y es raro porque casi nunca lo hago, pero aquí estoy. Me fui a dormir anoche, Mary Margaret dejó un poco de chocolate para mí, y luego me he visto aquí, y había un hombre pequeño y gruñón que me habló de una posada, y he visto a tu lobo, y lo he seguido porque lo supe, supe que él me llevaría contigo. Graham, por favor, recuerda.

Lo vio negar, aturdido, y se puso de puntillas para tomar su cabeza con ambas manos y acercarla hasta que su frente chocó con la suya; necesitaba que la viera bien, que lo intentara.

—Esto es un sueño—dijo él al fin.

—Sí, este es mi sueño, y no quiero despertar.

—¿Por qué no? Todos debemos despertar en algún momento.

—Yo no puedo, porque entonces te perdería otra vez, y no sé si pueda soportarlo.

Él asintió apenas con un movimiento casi imperceptible.

—Tú me quieres—pareció sorprendido.

—Sí, si, sí—sonrió sin darse cuenta de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y no tenía interés en detenerlas—. Te quiero, y te extraño.

No supo en qué momento la acercó a él, pero de pronto se vio entre sus brazos, con su boca tan cerca que si se hubiera cercado apenas unos centímetros hubiera podido besarlo.

—Entonces puedes despertar, Emma, porque si me amas, no importa si estás dormida o despierta, yo estaré contigo.

—No…—sacudió la cabeza—. No es lo mismo.

—Sí, lo es, porque tienes que despertar, y tal vez, si tenemos un poco de suerte, la próxima vez seré yo quien sueñe contigo; no olvidaré tu rostro.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro—sin soltarla, la besó, apenas juntando sus labios y susurrando algunas palabras antes de separarse—. Despierta, Emma, nos veremos de nuevo.

Aún entre sus lágrimas pudo verlo sonreír, y ella hizo lo mismo, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

—Te quiero, Graham.

Entonces pasó.

La tierra tembló y todo lo que se presentaba a sus ojos empezó a desdibujarse como una pintura sobre la que hubieran lanzado un cubo con agua. Vio a Graham hacerse cada vez menos visible, sin abandonar su sonrisa. Hubiera jurado que tenía la misma expresión de tristeza que debía de mostrar ella.

—Emma, está bien, cariño—una voz distinta la envolvió, como un manto cálido y se aferró a ella—. Lo extrañas, lo sé, tranquila.

Parpadeó una y otra vez hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en la casa de Mary Margaret, abrazada contra su pecho, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello como a una niña pequeña.

—Decías su nombre en sueños, una y otra vez; no quise despertarte, parecías tan triste y tan feliz al mismo tiempo; pero tuve que llamarte, estaba preocupada—le dijo— ¿Hice bien? ¿Fue una pesadilla?

Emma negó, pasándose una mano por el rostro para limpiar los restos de lágrimas.

—Fue un sueño, Mary Margaret, estoy bien—le aseguró—. Lo necesitaba, tenía que verlo.

Ella asintió como si la comprendiera y se hizo a un lado para sacarse el abrigo que se había dejado puesto al correr para despertarla.

—Me alegra—suspiró—¿Segura de que estás bien?

—Sí, estoy segura.

—De acuerdo, creo que nos vendría bien un poco de chocolate caliente, ¿qué dices?—le sonrió y sin esperar respuesta corrió a la cocina.

Emma se levantó y fue tras ella, viéndola afanarse con las tazas y el agua al fuego, buscando el sobre blanco y negro que había dejado tirado sobre la encimera. Lo encontró y lo tomó entre sus dedos, dándole vuelta, pero no cayó nada de él; estaba vacío.

—Mary Margaret, ¿de dónde salió esto?

Ella volteó apenas a ver lo que le mostraba y frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Estaba en ese cajón?—se encogió de hombros al verla asentir—. No lo sé, siempre ha estado allí, nunca los uso, son muy fuertes. ¿No encontraste la canela? No importa, aquí tenemos suficiente.

Le alcanzó una taza y espolvoreó por ella un poco sobre el líquido caliente.

—Chocolate con canela de verdad, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Emma sonrió con tristeza, llevándose la taza a los labios, sin contestar.

Se le ocurrían un par de cosas que podría pedir, pero por ahora, solo le quedaba conformarse con una promesa hecha en un sueño.


End file.
